With the improvement of people's living standard, people's pursuit for cooking food is not merely limited to flavor, but more emphasized on nutritive value. However, some of nutrient composition is lost or becomes inactive unavoidably, and thus cannot be absorbed by people; furthermore, the high temperature may make the food become less fresh and tender. High temperature is not necessary for some food to be cooked thoroughly. Through long-time cook under a lower temperature (30° C.˜95° C.), the food can still be cooked enough to be eaten, and the nutrient composition, as well as the freshness and tenderness of food will not be lost. Therefore, slow cookers come into market accordingly.
An inner pot of a slow cooker is not heated directly but through air between a heating apparatus and the inner pot which are spaced away from each other, and the food inside the cooker is heated through the thermal conductivity of the air. The technical means can meet the requirement of the way of cooking discussed herein.
For the slow cooker in the prior art, the means for detecting temperature are arranged at the heated position of the bottom of the cooker during cooking and cannot detect the temperature inside the cooler, which makes the detected temperature less accurate. Furthermore, the inner pot cannot be preheated by the heating apparatus, which makes the heating process be too long, or requires increasing power in order to speed up the heating process, thereby increasing the power consumption. Furthermore, different temperatures are required for different kinds of food, which cannot be properly adjusted by the slow cooker in the prior art.